


Lost in Your Eyes

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Self Deprecation, Mutual Pining, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Roman is in desperate need of a fake boyfriend to present to his family for Thanksgiving.When discussing about the problem with his roommates, who are also the cause of his incessant blushing and staring late at night at the cieling wondering why he didn't just confess to them already, one solution arises.He must fake date Patton.





	Lost in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anxious, but what else is knew! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, this will turn out something quite long and I sincerely hope I have the patience to write it all, because, honestly? I quite like the story (then, again, we must see how it turns out. And that's another story)

Roman fell dramatically on the couch next to Logan, who huffed in annoyance at the other’s antics, even though the tiny smile etched on his face said otherwise.

“My life… it’s absolutely and irrevocably… a disaster! I am, and always will be, royally screwed!”

With a heavy and dramatic sigh that could rival with Roman’s, Logan closed his book shut as tint of a blush spreading on his cheeks. He didn’t know if was most annoyed by Roman or how his body loved showing his affection through turning bright red.

“Is something distressing you, Roman?”

Roman rolled down of the couch ending on the floor, the back of his hand elegantly pressed against his forehead. 

“I am not in distress, Professor of my dreams, I am completely doomed! The only thing that remains for me to do is to remain here until my last breath!”

“Who wants to die?” Asked Virgil, walking into the living room with a can of coke in hand and sitting on the far end of the couch. Eyeing Roman on the floor, he continued: “Because I’m down to do anything that involves death.”

“Are you self-deprecating again, Virge?” Questioned a voice from the kitchen, and Virgil quickly leaned his lips to the can, hiding most of his blushing face except his eyes, who shined of some emotions Logan couldn’t decipher and Roman was too occupied to notice. 

The voice, or rather, Patton, soon entered into the living room, radiating a warm and positive energy.

“Patton! My saviour! You must help me, my brave Prince, because I am most certainly doomed!”

Patton sat on the sofa, a smile etched on his face, although, no one noticed the faint blush that had appeared next to the multitude of freckles.

Logan simply rolled his eyes at Roman, closing once again his book.

“You still haven’t told us what is so distressing to cause this ridiculous scene. If you truly want our help, it’s minimum act to, at least, tell us what…”

“I’m not talking to you, Sir Too-Serious-For-This-Life.”

That was all it took to make Virgil crack up in giggles, which he tried to mask with the long sleeve of his hoodie, and to annoy Logan even more than before. 

As Patton joined in the fit of giggles, his face flushed, Logan, who couldn’t stop the soft grin from appearing on his face exclaimed:

“You’re being absurd and, frankly, quite childish.” Logan got up, and was already walking towards his room when Patton grabbed his arm, making him stop in his tracks.

“Lolo, please, remain. If Roman is truly in such a difficult place at the moment, the only thing we can do is to help, right?”

The two stared at each other, mentally debating about who was right, Logan armed with his hard logic and Patton had his irresistible puppy eyes. 

It didn’t take long until Logan fell back down in his seat his face bright red.

“So, Princey, what’s up?” 

Roman sighed, less dramatic this time, and with a hand covering his eyes he mumbled in response: “I told my family I had a boyfriend, my Grandma was nagging on and on about me being single and my mom’s, it was clear, were dying of curiosity.”

“So, you told them a lie?” Inquired Virgil amused. The others didn’t even have to turn to know the other was fondly smirking, a habit he had picked up after living with them for two years. 

“Yes! I told just a simple, tiny lie and I thought that was the end of it. It _so_ wasn’t the end of the story. Because now they want to meet this _Mystery Guy_ for Thanksgiving, and I’m as single as… a horse? Doesn’t matter, I’m just desperately single!”

“That was a dumb thing to say, the lie, even for you, Princey.”

“ _Thanks_ , darlin- Virgil. That was exactly what I needed to hear.”

Silence fell in the cozy apartment, everyone momentarily lost in the same thoughts, too anxious to voice them. Nevertheless, the pang of fear didn’t stop Patton from blurting out: 

“I could do it.”

Three sets of eyes fell on the blushing man, one set full of the hope and the other two dreading those words.

“What do you mean, Patt?” Asked in a whisper, Roman, sitting up.

“I mean that I could fake to be your boyfriend… for Thanksgiving… if you want!”

“That’s quite the solution. However, it would be more practical to demolish the lie or to tell that this non-existent boyfriend was too busy to att-“

“I love it! Thank so much, babe- _Patt!_ ” Interrupted Roman, launching himself in the others embrace. Although, he soon let go.

“Can you maintain this lie for three days and two nights? I know that you don’t like l-“

“Wha- Of course I can, sweethear- _Ro_. It will be lovely to meet your parents for longer than ten minutes.”

Roman beamed, returning into Patton's warm arms. “You truly are my saviour!”

The other two, noticing how they were observing the scene far too intently, quickly moved their gaze to everything except the two blushing fake couple. 

Logan and Virgil ended sharing a glance, both knowing this could end in Roman or Patton being hurt… or them. 

“Thanksgiving is in a weeks time! I must start preparing!”

Exclaimed at one point Patton, Roman begrudgingly let go of him, letting him shot up on his feet and run to his room.

“Do they like cookies? Which dessert is your grandma’s favourite, Ro? _Oh gosh_ , I hope they sweets because I was thinking about bringing some as a gift. I don’t even know if that gift is worth enough- I’m basically dating their child!”

Roman smiled softly listening to Patton’s rambling. He soon turned towards the others: 

“I’m going to check on my fake boyfriend.”

With those last words, he disappeared in Patton’s room, leaving Virgil and Logan on the couch. Alone.

Virgil was huddled on one side of the sofa, the larger hoodie making the shivering man appear smaller than he actually was, and the empty can of soda was long forgotten, discarded on the floor.

“Have you remembered to take off your binder after returning from work? You seem as if you’re having trouble breathing and I- we wouldn’t want you to forget to take care of yourself.” 

Stated Logan, his voice as soft as he could manage, although worry clearly seeped through his words. He didn’t want Virgil to be hurt, or any of the others for that matter. It would make him feel like a failure for not caring enough about the people he hold most dear and letting them get hurt.

Virgil shook his head, his eyes looking at the trembling fingers before him, but his brain not registering them.

“It’s not my binder that’s bothering me, it’s-“ He took a shaky breath and Logan moves nearer to him. 

“It’s- I’ll be alone for Thanksgiving. Roman and Patton will disappear and fake being in love… and what if they _do_ fall for each other? You guys are perfect for each other and… I really don’t want to ruin anything. So, I’m fine.”

Using his arms he hugged his quivering legs. “I’m fine to remain here. Alone. Even on Thanksgiving and-  _ god _ .”

Tears began tumbling down on the others cheeks and Logan swiftly scooped him on his arms, hugging him and rubbing circles on Virgil’s back. 

“It’s going to be okay, Virgil. Don’t be afraid of being alone, I’ll be here for you. Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you. And… if you so desire, we can go out with your loud friend Remy on Thanksgiving, I know for a fact that he’s free.”

Virgil let the hug dissipate as he got up, sitting in Logan’s lap, and shared a watery smile with him.

“Thanks, L. I- It was stupid, I’m sorry.”

Logan smiled warmly, leaning slightly towards the other so he could brush the bangs from his face.

“It wasn’t stupid-“

Not another sound escaped from his lips as the two gazed at each other. Both starstruck by the others beauty and unable to articulate coherent words.

It would only take a few inches to close the distance between them and-

A cough resounded from behind them, and the two were violently brought back to the present time. 

Virgil shot up on his feet, soon followed by Logan, both blushing furiously and stammering incoherently.

“It- I- it’s not- we don’t-“

“We? No, no, no, no, _no_. We weren’t- we didn’t- it was nothing!”

Roman snorted at the two blushing messes, albeit a melancholic spark was in his eyes. “You were basically making out on the couch, please, stop eye sexing each other and prepare something for dinner. Patton has just broken down at the thought of having to lie to my grandma.”

The two nodded and quickly filed towards the kitchen to prepare, at the best of their capabilities, some food. All while trying to forget the tender moment they had just shared.


End file.
